Hold Me
by toriisen
Summary: Both got Headship in 7th. Both survied the war. Both have fears. Both are sharing the same room!
1. Dumbledore's gone mad

  
  


  
  


Hey! This is my first fanfiction so be harsh if you have to but otherwise be gentle!!!! Please!!! And sorry if update takes a little while, but I have 4 stiches on my middle finger which makes typing a bit hard. So excuse any typos please. 

By the way, since I haven't taken over the world I did not own Harry Potter...yet!

  


Chapter 1: The first night

  


"WHAT?!" they yelled at Dumbledore.

" Repairs to the castle are from the war are going as quickly as possible. But! Untill they are done the Head Boy and Girl will have to share a room. In two weeks the Head Boy's room will be done and you can move in."

" So I have to live with Mud- I mean Granger untill then?!"

" If Miss Granger says yes of course."

They both turned to Hermione. " I don't-"

" If not Draco can move in with Harry and Ron."

" He can stay with me." Hermione said quickly. 

" Eager much Granger?" Draco smirked.

" I don't want any Slytherin blood in the Gryffindor tower Malfoy."

" Glad we're agreed then." Dumbledore said grinning. 

  


A couple hours later Draco walked into the Heads common room. The Hogwarts crest hung above the fireplace. Two armchairs one of deep red and the other of dark green. A bookcase was flanking ethier side of the fireplace. On the left was a door with a " Repairing " sign. On the right was another door with " Hermione Granger Head Girl " On the other side of the room were four doors each leading to each houses common room. Draco stared at the Head Girl sign. Great, two weeks with the mudblood. He pushed open the door and his eyes went wide. Hermione was dancing around the room. In her pajamas. In black sweatpants with stars on them and a little black tank top. With her hair still damp from a shower hanging to her waist. Dancing in her pajamas looking hot. Am I in the right room? Draco wondered. 

" Having fun?" he asked as he tossed his stuff on the floor.

"MALFOY!!! DON"T YOU KNOCK?!?!" she screamed dropping the hairbrush she had been using for a mike.

"What are you listining to mudblood? Some muggle junk?"

Hermione took a deep breath. "First of all Malfoy, come up with some new insults, two your sleeping on the couch, and thris it's called Sister Hazel."

"Whatever mudblood." He looked aorund the room. The wall were painted like the universe. Stars, planets, and galxeys were swirled together. Dark velvet curtains hung around her bed and at the glass door leading to the balcony. Soft blue almost black carpet covered the floor. And next to the bathroom door was a Gyffindor red couch with the Gyffindor crest on it. 

" That's were you'll be sleeping Malfoy." she said pointing to the couch. 

Malfoy pulled out his wand " Color Novo! " he said pointing at the couch. The couch changed to Slytherin green with it's crest. "Much 

better." he said before walking into the bathroom. 

Draco rolled his shoulders back under the hot shower. ( A.N. Stop drooling! ) and sighed. When did Granger become so dammed hot? I know she didn't look that good in 6th year. He turned off the water and wrapped a towel arounf himself. Shit! I left my clothes in there. He stuck his head out the door, with his hair hanging in his face. "Granger! Toss me my clothes!"

"I am not your servent Malfoy. Ask me nicely. " she said not looking up from Hogwarts: A History. 

"Granger unless you want me out there nude, not that I can blame you, you will toss me my clothes."

"Fine. Conicio." she said lazily pointing her wand at his clothes. They landed in his face. " By the way you should really wear your hair like that, instead of glued to your head." 

Hermione sat on her bed crosslegged with her head resting on her hands. Draco did look pretty good. Quidditch does a body good. Wait! What am I thinking?! And since when did I start thinking of him as Draco?! "Argh!!" she said and flopped back on her bed. 

"What? Found out you were wrong about something?"

"Yes actually/"

Draco looked surpised. "Really?"

She nodded. "Your ego really can take up two rooms."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Whatever Granger" He sat down on the couch. "What is this made of? Granite?"

"No, but I can arange that if you like." she smiled sweetly lifting up her wand.

"No thanks Granger." He said tucking a pillow under his head. 

Hermione snuggled under her blankets and yawned. "G'night Malfoy. Just to let you know I do sleep with my wand."

" So do I. " he said before closing his eyes. 


	2. Snape's New Hairdo

  
  


  
  


A/N: Hey guys! Here's the second chapter and as always I still don't own Harry Potter. But I do own Draco! He's mine! So is Remus! Their mine! : hides them in closest:

  


blackdragonofdeath13: Hey! I'm glad you like the story. Keep checking for updates!

daintress: Lol. Good point. Then again Dumbledore is a bit crazy anyway so he just might. :D

  


Chapter 2

Draco woke up yawning. He opened his eyes and blinked. What the? He sat up and looked around. Everything in the room had changed form the dark blue, to pinks and soft blue hues. 

"It's a mood room Malfoy. II came up with it myself. It changes to suit my mood. " Hermione said walking out of the bathroom, in a pair of green cargo pants and light brown empire waisted shirt. She walked over to her vainty and brushed her hair back into a ponytail. "You might want to get out of bed Malfoy before your late. " 

  


Hermione sat down between Harry and Ron. " Morning guys. Who do you have first?" she said reaching for a piece of toast.

" 'Mione please. Don't ask us about classes yet. " Ron said between bites a ham.

" We're trying to forget we have potions alright? I think Snape might be a bit upset this morning anyway."

She looked at them. "What did you guys do?" 

They smiled. " Honestnly 'Mione you really should trust us more. "

The doors to the Great Hall brust open. Professer Snape ran in. His hair was shiney. Not greasy shiny, but clean shiney. It had pink and purple braids all through it. " POTTER!!! WEASLEY!!! GRANGER!!!!! " he stormed over their table. " DETENION!!! ALL YOU!!! FOR THE NEXT TWO WEEKS AND 50 POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR!!!!" Ron fell off the bench, Harry dropped his spoonfull of Quidditch Crunchies on the table. Hermione stood up outraged.

Dumbledore hurried over. " Profeser Snape. Intresting new hairdo. But why are you punishing them?"

" Look at my hair!! Someone swicthed my shampoo! They obvisouly did this! "

" It was a good change ." Lavender mutttered to Hermione.

" Mr.Malfoy come here please. " Dumbledore motioned to Draco. Draco reluctenly stood up and walked over to him. " Yes Headmaster? "

" Was Miss Granger out of the room at all last night?"

" No, her snores kept me up all night. " he said sneering. Pansy ran over to him and grabbed his arm. " Poor Dracie poo! "

" Bug off Pansy."

" Then may I suggust Professer Snape that they did not do this to you. Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley's potions grades show they are not up to creating a poition this powerfull wihtout Miss Granger's help and our Head Boy has told us she has been in her room all night keeping him up with her snores. By the way dear, Madam Pomfey has something for that. " 

  


Draco pushed Hermione towards her bed. " No way Granger! I'm the pureblood! I get the shower first! "

" It's my room! It's my shower! And ladies first!! "

" I don't see any ladies around here! "

" You git!! " she pulled her fist back and let it fly into Draco's jaw. Blood started dripping from his lip. Hermione gasped. " Oh! I'm sorry! I didn't think I'd-"

" Shove it mudblood." Draco walked into the bathroom and locked the door behind him. 

Draco wiped the blood off his jaw. I can't belive she did that! Who knew she could hit that hard?! 

*Flashback* " How dare you embrass me?!" Lucius yelled. He slapped Draco hard enough his head reeled back. " Can't we let the muggle child go? She's my friend ." Lucius said mocking Draco. Earlier that day Lucius had some Death Eater friends over. They had brought a muggle child from closestest neighborhood over to practice curses on. Draco had come in the middle of it and regonised the girl , one of his only friends where he lived. " You are a Malfoy! We do not mingle with muggles!! You are a Malfoy aren't you?! " 

" Yes Daddy." a seven year old Draco whimpered. * End Flashback *

Hermione unlocked the door using a bobby pin. She came in quietly behind Draco. "Draco?"

Draco didn't look up. " What is it Granger ?" 

"I'm...I'm so Draco. I shouldn't have hit you. "

He turned around and stared at her in disbelief. " Your sorry?! After all I've done to you and your friends! You tell me sorry for doing something that I probley deserve?!"

" Yes. "

He laughed. " Your somethign else Granger. Now get out. I want my shower ."

" It's MY shower, but since I have manners I'll let you have it first. But you better save me some hot water."


	3. I'm not sexy enough!

  
  


  
  


  
  


Chapter 3: I'm not sexy enough?!

Hey hey hey! Sorry about the mistake with chapter 2. I'm still getting the hang of this and really didn't mean to put it up twice. So anyway here's the real new chapter.

FredandGeorge4eva : Lol. Yeah that is kinda scarey. And as you can tell I am updating soon. :D

Alias mel : Nethier can I!

  


Draco tossed on onto his back again. He'd been doing this for almost and hour now. Toss onto back, toss onto side, toss onto tummy, toss onto- " Malfoy! Will you please stop it?! I've got a test tomorow and need to sleep! " she sat up in her soft bed. 

" Granger this thing you claim is a couch was obvisuly made by muggles! No one could make something so uncomfortable but muggles!" He jumped up and yanked the coushion off. A little tag was under it "Made by Malfoy Inc." Hermione jumped up and looked at it while Draco stood there with his jaw dropped. Hermione started laughing so hard she fell backwards on the bed. " this is great! You called yourself a muggle!!! " 

"I'm glad you fins this amusing Granger, but I refuse to sleep on that couch another night! "

Hermione shrugged. " Your problem not mine. " She climbed back in bed, snuggled under the blankets and closed her eyes. Draco looked over at her, at the couch, back at her, then at the couch again. "Your pretty small Granger. "

" What?" she said with her eyes still closed.

" You don't need alot of room."

" No, Malfoy. Your not kicking me out of MY bed. "

He shrugged. "Suit yourself." Draco walked over to the bed, pulle dback the blankets and climbed in. Hermione sat up. "MALFOY!!! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?!?!?!" she screamed. 

" Trying to sleep. Be quiet will you."

" Your not sleeping with me! "

" Then get out. "

" It's my bed! "

He sat up. " Look Granger. We both need sleep. No one could ever slep on that couch. Except mabye Weasley. He'd think he'd gone to heaven. " he smirked. " I'm not going to rape you, so calm down. I have better taste then a mudblood. "

" And what do you mean by that?!"

" It's mean I'm not going to rape you. Go to sleep."

" You mean I'm not sexy enough to rape?! That I'm too ugly!!!"

Draco sat up and stared at her. " What?"

" You don't think I'm sexy enough to sleep with do you?! I'm plain old ugly mudblood Granger?! Is that it!?!"

He hesitated. "...do you want me to rape you?"

"NO!!! EWWWW!!!! YOU PREVERT!!!!! YOUR SICK!!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed and hit him with her pillow. He blinked a couple times. " Granger you have issues. " Draco laid back down and went to sleep. ( A/N: I know. That was werid. But I've had a convo like that before.)

Hermione woke up around three am with soemthign heavy draped across her waist. She opened her eyes slowly. Draco had his arms wrapped around her waist, one leg over hers and his head resting in the crook of her neck. " Oh Merlin.." she whispered. She tried wiggling away from him, but the more she wiggled, the tighter he held on. She sighed. " You better not try to blame this one on me."

The sun poured throught the window, moving across the bed to Draco's face. " Just five mroe minutes " he murmmed. Then he felt something move. Draco opened his eyes and saw Hermione laying in his arms. " Oh no..." he whispered. Draco slowly moved away from her untill he was off the bed. Then he did the one thing that any guy would do. He ran into the bathroom. 

Draco splashed some water on his face and reached for a towel. " What the hell was I doign wiht Granger? He looked at himself in the mirror, grey eyes staring back at him. She's a mudblood. 

Hermione pounded on the bathroom door. " Malfoy! Hurry up!! I need to use the bathroom too!!" Draco opened the door, not bothering with his hair gel, letting his hair hang in his face. "Granger, no matter how long you spend in the bathroom, you will never look as good as me. " he smirked. 

"Grow up Malfoy. The rest of us have."

" Yeah you did Granger. " he said raking eyes down her. Her face grew red. " Shove it ferret boy. Draco laughed. Today was looking pretty good. 

Today sucks!!! Draco thought angriely in Proffeser Binns class. Being paired with Weasley to write a 5,000 word essay. 

"Alright Weasley. You write the first half and I'll do the second. And wash your hands before you do."

" Fine. Then you give it back to me and I'll get Hermione to check it for mistakes. "

Draco sneered. "Bad enough your touching it, but mudblood too."

" You leave Hermione alone!" Ron half yelled.

" Kind of hard to do when we're living in the same room."

" WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT MALFOY?!?!?!" Ron yelled pulling out his wand. 

" Mr. Wealsey! Sit down! 25 points from Gryffindor! " Professer Binns came over. " Is there a problem?! "

Ron shook his head. " No sir, but I am a bit tired. I didn't get much sleep last night. Too busy-"

" MALFOY I"M GOING TO HEX YOU TO THE NEXT CENTURY!!!!!!!" Ron yelled jumping up again.

" Mr.Weasley! Detention with Mr. Flinch tongiht at seven! Now sit down!" Profeesser Binns yelled. He took a deep breath. " Mr. Weasley you will be paired with Mr. Longbottom. Mr. Malfoy you will be paired with Miss Granger. Now sit!"


	4. Mama's Boy

  
  


  
  


  
  


Chapter 4: Mama's Boy

A/N: Wah!!! My reviews stopped coming in! Pleae reveiw. My stitches are gone so I should be able to type faster now. 

  


"Alright. " Hermione said dropping a pile of bookd in front of the fireplace. " I got a few books from the libary for the report." Draco looked at the small moutain of books. "Trolls through the Ages", "What really happened at Troll Run", "The year 1678", " Trolls: Beasts of War" and of course "Hogwarts :A History ". "Think you have enough Granger? "

"Well..I did see some in the libary I thought might help. Mabye I should go back and get them?" she said worrying her lip. 

"Calm down Granger, I was joking. " he picked up "Trolls through the Ages", "Granger, you worrry too much." he sat down on the green chair. 

"What's wrong with wanting my work to be my best?" she said sitting down with "The year 1678"

"Nothing , as long as you don't get obessed Granger."

" That's easy for you to say."

" What do you mean by that?"

" Your'll always be accepted in this world Malfoy. While I have to work to earn any acceptence here. You have it so easy. I'l always be know as the muggleborn. "

" You are a mudblood. Your'll always be a mudblood. Face the fact Granger."

" Alright Malfoy, why are purebloods better everyone else? Voldemort was half blooded anyway."

" Becuase we are Granger. " Draco stood up. "I'm going to go shower before you get your mudblood germs on me."

Hermione closed the book and rested her head back. What is with him? He sleeps in my bed, I wake up with his arms around me and he still acts like he always as. You'd think he'd be at least more polite. Someone knocked on the door. "Come in" Hermione called. Ginny ran in and hugged her best friend. " Hey Hermione! How are things with Malfoy? " she said. She looked over at the Head Boy's door and saw the sign. "Oh! He's staying in Slytherin?"

" No, he's staying with me. Please don't tell the boys. I don't want blood on my carpet." Ginny walked into Hermiones room and saw the green couch and trunk. "Where is he?"

" In the shower." Hermione told her sitting on her bed.

" Have you gone through his trunk yet?" Ginny knelt to the trunk. 

"Of course not. I'm Head Girl. I can't go snooping throguh his things."

" Yes you can. Think of it Hermione, he might have dark magic things in there. You know we're still rounding up Death Eaters. "

" Oh alright! " Hermione actully had been tempted to look inside.

Ginny and Hermione lifted the lid. School robes, pant, tee's, socks and "Boxers" Ginny said holding up a pair of green boxers with sliver writing saying "Mama's Boy". Hermione and Ginny giggled. Some Quidditch magazines, school books, and underneath all of that was a very old obvisaly magical book. Hermione tried opening it. " Werid this one won't open. " She pulled harder on the cover. "Here, let me try." Ginny tried pulling the cover open. 

"It won't open for you. It only opens for Malfoys. " a cold voice coming from the bathroom door said. Ginny and Hermione looked up to see Draco standing there with a towel wrapped around him. "Get out Weasley." he said in a calm fury. "I need to talk to Granger alone."

Ginny started to protest. "It was my idea!"

"But I should have said no. Go on Ginny."

"Hermione are you sure?"

"GET OUT WEASLEY!!!" Draco roared. Ginny ran out into the common room and through the door marked Gryffindor. 

"Having fun Granger?" he said once Ginny had left. He pointed his wand at the door " Infragilis Occludo! "

"Malfoy I can explain-"

"Explain what?! That I was stupid enough not to my trunk locked while sharing this hellhole with you?!?!" He pointed at his wand at his thing they had pulled out. " Vexo!" and they flew back into his trunk. " I can't belive you Granger!! That's you even for a mudblood!!"

Hermione felt tears pricking her eyes. I am not goign to sit here and cower like a Hufflepuff! She stood up. " If I'm such a dirty nasty mudblood why were you holding me with a deathgrip last night Malfoy?! What?! You thought I didn't know?!" she said seeing his shocked face.

"I don't bloody know!!" Draco yelled. " I was just as surpised as you were! I have no bloody clue how you got there!!! AND DON'T CHANGE THE DAMM SUBJECT!!!! WHAT RIGHT DO YOU HAVE TO GO THROUGH ME THINGS!!!! WHAT IN THE HELL WERE YOU LOOKING FOR?!?!?"

Hermione opened her mouth , but Draco pointed his wand at her " Vox Vocis Silentium! No Granger your going to listin! Your damm lucky that book didn't open on you! That" he sneered " is the Malfoy rulebook. I placed a charm on it so no but a Malfoy could open it. If you had managed to open it, becuase you are not Malfoy that book would have ripped your soul out of your body and leave you a hollow shell. Your a witch Hermione. What kind of witch goes snopping through magical items without knowing what they do?!! Now if you don't mind I'm going to go gt dressed." He turned and left her speechless. 

About ten minutes later Draco walked out of the bathroom in black sweatpants and a black tee that read " I am king. " on it. He saw his trunk was clossed wiht a note on it.

Thanks,

Hermione

He looked over at the bed were Hermione was laying curled up under her blanket. He heard sniffling. She's crying... Flashback:

8 year old Draco walked into his mom's room with a storybook for her to read. he found his mom laying on her bed, her eyes red form crying, tears still on her cheeks. 

"Mum, what's wrong? Did Daddy make you cry again? " he hugged her. " Don't worry Mum. Things will be better soon. " She wiped at her eyes. " Promise me your'll never do this. "

" I promise Mum. " End Flashback

Draco sat next to Hermione and placed a hand on her shoulder. " Come on Graner. Where's that Gryffindor courage I'm always hearing about? " She looked up at him surpised. She tried talking but no sound came out. He lifted up his wand. " Vox Vocis Recro. " 

" I'm sorry." she said quietly tears still coming down.

" No, I'm sorry 'Mione. I didn't mean to make you cry."

" Why are you being so nice?"

" A promise I made to my Mum a long time ago. I'm trying to keep it. And you grow on peoplee Granger."

She sniffed. "Really?"

Draco laughed. " Yeah, you do. Amazing isn't it?"

" Yeah ." she laughed and wiped her face. " I'm going to go clean up. You can sleep here again if you want too. "

" You sure I'm not going to do anything to you?" he said grinning.

" I'm not sexy enough 'member? " she stuck her tounage out. 

  


  


A/N" Please read and reveiw


	5. Pancakes

Chapter 5:

I am so sorry I havn't updated in so long! Thing have been really crazy at my house for the last couple months, but things are calming down with the new year so I'm going to try to update at least once a week. Anyway any idea's or anything let me know. 

  


  


Hermione walked out of the bathroom rubbing her hair dry with a fluffy green towel. " I saw you changed the towel color on me. "

" You honestly didn't except me to use those awful red ones did you? "

She sighed. " I guess not no. And scoot over. Your not taking my side of the bed. "

" Picky picky picky.." Draco scooted over to the side of the bed he on been on the night before. " What are the rest of the golden trio going to say about this?"

" I see no reason to tell them. Do you? It's not like we're doing anything. "

" But baby, I thought -"

Hermione hit Draco with a purple velvet covered pillow. " Not funny Malfoy. " Draco picked up a blue one and smacked her over the head with it. " Of course it was. Malfoy's are perfect at everything. Including their sense of humour. "

" Your so stuck up." Hermione said laying down, pulling the blankets up to her chin. " G'night Draco."

" Night 'Mione ." he said getting comfortable under the blankets. He slowly moved his hand over to the base of Hermione's neck and- "MALFOY!!!! THAT"S COLD!!!!! " she yelped jumping up and trying to get the ice out of her shirt. Draco rolled around laughing. " You look so funny!! " She fainlly got the ice out and plopped down on the bed. " Ouch! Wacth were your flopping Granger! " 

She looked up at his face from where she was half laying on his chest. " I told you not get in my spot. "

" Get up woman ." 

" Pft...you don't need to be so rude." 

" Come on get up. I'll move over ."

Hermione rolled over and Draco moved to his side of the bed.

  


Hermione walked into the Great Hall and sat down next to Harry and Ron. " G'morning! "

" Morning 'Mione" Harry said. Ron nodded at her his mouth filled with pancakes. "Honestly Ron, they aren't going to run away from you. "

Ron sallowed " These ones will. Dumbledore thought it'd be funny to make the pancakes run around if you try to put syrup on them. Wacth Neville ." Hermione turned in time to see Neville pour syrup on his pancakes. Little legs on the pancakes popped out and they ran off the table. People jumped to get out of the way. It made it's way over to the Slytherin table and ran into Pansy's hair. " Ewww!!! Drakie!!!!!!! Get it out!!!" 

"It's a pancake. Get it out yourself." Draco turned his attention back to his pancakes. Spearing one with his fork before soaking it in syrup.


End file.
